


Safe From the Storm

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A Kylo Ren x Reader one shot based on Anastasia’s ‘Quartet at the Ball’, from a request received over ontumblr.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Safe From the Storm

Ash rains down like snow, blanketing the ground in a fine grey powder, various buildings now on fire as the First Order wreaks havoc on the small village on Atollon. The inhabitants of the town scatter, seeking shelter anywhere that may save them from the wrath of the First Order. It’s absolute chaos with screams and the firing of Storm Troopers’ blasters.

Feet shuffle against the ground, kicking up ash and sand as you whirl about, frantic eyes searching for somewhere, anywhere that may seem like a suitable hiding spot. Your heart thumps wildly in your chest, fear gripping it like a vice at the thought that you may very well wind up feeling the wrath of the First Order today. When you pivot again, you halt your movements immediately, frozen by the sight of what’s standing before you. There, standing stock-still in the near distance is what you can only describe as a vision that may very well haunt your nightmares to come; tall, wide, dressed in all black, and a mask that’s every bit as menacing as the sheer stature of the individual that stares you down without so much as a word.

You’ve heard the tales, listened to whispers that ran rampant around these parts. This nefarious being can only be one person. “ _Supreme Leader._ ”

His lips part, a breath inhaled sharply when he hears his title uttered by you. You are staring at him now with wide eyes, lips parted very much like his own, and chest heaving with panicked breaths. It’s evident to him that you’re fearful of his presence, and he has no doubt that your lack of ability to see his own expression through his helmet doesn’t help to alleviate any fear that you may have. He hadn’t any plans for a rescue mission today, but he is stricken by you and the way that you are looking at him now. In fact, the raid on your village was meant to serve as a warning for other factions of the Resistance, that to rebel is to die without mercy.

But then there is _you_ , and _you_ will have **mercy**.

Without so much as a prompt from you, his hands lift up towards his helmet, removing it to reveal his face. A gasp sounds, and for a moment, you don’t even realize that it’s you that the sound has escaped from.

“ _You_ ,” you say, the fear that was just etched onto your features now replaced by sheer surprise. You’ve seen this face many a times before. It’s one that haunts your dreams, a face that you’d communicated with time and time again when you were alone, divulging your deepest secrets just as he’d done with you.

You know him and he knows you, though it’s only now that the two of you have come face to face for the first time.

His head nods once, acknowledging your recognition of him. “Yes,” he says, the word spoken on a shaky breath. You watch as he tucks his helmet between his side and left arm, his right now extending outward towards you, palm facing upward towards the heavens. It’s an invitation, one he’d promised you time and time again in the quiet hours of the early morning when the two of you would comfort one another. _I’ll find you_ , he’d promised. _I’ll find you and take you away from all this. We can be happy._

Those words come rushing back to you now as your eyes drop down to his gloved hand.

Happy. The promise of this word warps around you like a comforting blanket, and as your gaze lifts to find his own, you can see how desperate he is for this promise to be fulfilled. He may not be saying anything, but the look that he gives you says it all. _Please_. You can hear him in your mind now, and you can’t help but wonder if this is the bond that you seem to share, or just a figment of your imagination. But the longer you stand here, the more you find yourself drawn to the safety and protection that he’s offering.

He watches, heart leaping in his chest, when you lift your own hand to reach for him, your steps closing the distance between the two of you until your hand is slipping into his. His fingers wrap around your own, drawing you closer now that you’ve accepted his offer. Fate. The Force. It’s all brought the two of you here to this moment, to each other, and now that you’ve accepted his offer, nothing and no one will tear you apart.


End file.
